creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolf Heart
''PROLOGUE ''"Hello?" I say, staring out into the pitch black eternity which sends me shivers. I hear my voice echo against walls of this familiar room. I heave a heavy sigh and start walking forward. I shudder at the clank of my own shoes on the floor. It feels as if someone is watching me. 'Where am I?' I think. I stop... I hear footsteps... I'm sure I'm not walking! I feel my heart beat hard against my chest as the footseps get closer and louder... Cold sweat runs down my face. I close my eyes as the walking stops. "Haaaaa," someone hisses, I feel it's warm breath brush against my skin. ~~ ~~ The ceiling. The white ceiling... 'That just same dream... that same mistake...' ~~ ~~ ''CHAPTER ONE "My name is Okami Inukami (狼 犬神)." I say, staring at the elder man uncomfortably. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Inukami. I am Oscar Ravenhood," he replies, "Why have you come here?" "Something is bothering me." I heave a heavy sigh, closing my eyes. "May I ask you ''what certainly is bothering you?" Ravenhood replies. I open my eyes and look out the window. "My dreams, sir." "Interesting, very interesting... for how long have they been bothering you?" "Years, Dr. Ravenhood. They have been bothering me for years." "Alright, now, may I hear what dreams they were?" "Nightmares, the same one following me each night. I have grown to be afraid to sleep. It's this one nightmare where I am standing in a dark room. It seems that it's not a room at all, just as if it is a black hole of eternity. I walk, walk forward. Then stop -- it seems as if I can't control myself in my dreams. I stop, but keep hearing foot steps. I'm not walking, no, no, someone else is. That someone comes closer and then stops. He hisses at my neck, making me feel his warm breath.... And -- and then I wake up," I was failing to keep myself steady. "Alright, but I have one question: what makes you think that that person is a he?" The old man says. I turn completely to the window, my back facing the elder. "I guess I should be going," I ignored the question, looking at my watch. I put on my coat and quickly left the building. 'This is going to be harder than I thought' I wiped the sweat off my forehead. ~~ ~~ ''CHAPTER TWO I walk home, feeling very very uncomfortable near people. It feels as if they are... my enemy... as if I ''have to kill them... Something -- someone, inside my head hisses at me, saying "Kil, kill, kill..." I quickly run to my home and upstairs to my room, my head aching terribly. "Okami-san~!" My friend calls... I forgot she was still here. Her name is Aika Aya (愛佳 彩). "What is it, Aika-chan?" I ask, annoyed. "Dinner's ready, aren't you coming?" I sighed. 'No,' I say, but only in my mind. I run downstairs, feeling terribly uncomfortable. ~~ ~~ During dinner, I barely ate anything. It was as if... I wasn't used to the food... just as if it wasn't normal food, as if I wasn't made to eat it! After I washed and brushed my teeth, I quickly got in my bed. "No, I can't... I can't take this anylonger... I won't sleep!" I whispered to myself. I got up and threw on my coat, "I'm going for a little adventure..." I said. I opened the window and made my way down on the soft grass. 'I hope my slippers won't get dirty...' I thought. ~~ ~~ I had a pretty long walk, but it wasn't getting brighter at all. Thank god I have remembered to bring my watch along. I looked at it -- still 2 o'clock. It was as if someone stopped the time. I stared forward. Darkness. I turned my head... Darkness. 'No...' I thought, 'No... this... this can't be happening!' Everything is dark. Everything! It's just like I've been trapped in a black cube. I start walking. My shoes clank against the cold floor -- it's not my slippers! It's like I've changed clothes! I start walking. Then stop. 'No! I should run! RUN STUPID BODY!' I can't move. I can't run, can't scream... can't do anything. Clank, clank, clank, clank... ''As if a person is walking... but then, suddenly, ''pat, pat, pat, pat, pat... ''an... an animal? "''Haaaa" ~~ ~~ "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I wake up in my bed, screaming. ~~ ~~ ''CHAPTER THREE I was sure I was outside! I hadn't fallen asleep! I COULD HAVE SWORN! "Okami!" My mother runs up the stairs, into my room, "What is wrong with you!? Screaming at 5:00 in the evening!?" All I felt was... a strong desire to... ''kill... I gave my angry mother a weak smile, "U-uh, sorry! I just... thought I saw a... monster...? heh, heh..." I lied. "Kids these days," Mom sighed as she left the room. I quickly dressed up and went down stairs. "Okami-san?" I heard my little sister say. "Is that you?" "Sure... What are you doing here, Aio-kun?" "I was just worried, you were screaming..." "Oh, it was nothing, I just thought I saw a monster, but it was just a shadow -- you should go to sleep now, alright?" I sighed. "Okay." ~~ ~~ I was running through the dark streets of the city. The next thing I knew was that I was knocking at Dr. Ravenhood's door. The door opened, but who I saw standing there wasn't Dr. Ravenhood -- it was a young man with dark glasses and black short hair. "Who are you?" The man said. "Who are you?" I felt the urge to kill, but I was afraid... I was afraid of something... "My name is Nobu Satoshi (信 聡)." The man paused, securing the glasses on his face,"Now, may I as who you are?" "My name is Okami Inukami." "Why did you come here?" "I need to talk to Dr. Ravenhood." "Alright then," Mr. Satoshi let me pass. As I walked, I could feel the strange aura following Satoshi. I was afraid of it. ~~ ~~ Satoshi knocked a door, on which the number "8,996,543,027" was written. "What is it, Nobu?" Dr. Ravenhood sighed. "You have a visitor," Satoshi pushed me inside Ravenhood's room and closed the door. "What brought you here, young man?" "My dreams, sir." "May I ask you exactly what these dreams are?" "Nightmares." "For how long did those nightmares bother you?" "Years, sir." "Tell me." "I am in a dark room. I can't move my body, it's as if I'm controled by someone else. I can't see anything, as if I'm standing in a black cube -- in black eternity. I walk. I walk forward, hearing someone follow me. I stop. Then, as the thing gets close to me, it hisses on my neck." "It? Maybe you meant'' He''?" "Y-yes, He... I meant, He." "It's a good puzzle, a good puzzle for a bad solution." Ravenhood stands up from his rocking chair and turns to face me. "I can't help you." Those words, making me want to kill... making my heart beat faster, making my head scream for blood. Darkness. ~~ ~~ Fuzzy... fuzzy vision... Something red... something that looks like a head... a body... WAIT! It's Dr. Ravenhood! He-he's dead. Dead. His stomach is ripped apart... his organs skattered through the room. Blood. Blood covering the whole room. What the heck happened?! I look down at my hands. Blood. They're covered with blood. Blood. I feel... somehow revealed... Why? I run over to the mirror. My face. Smeared with blood. I-I.... I'' killed Dr. Ravenhood? H-how the hell.... did I...? '~~ ~~''' ''CHAPTER FOUR ''I can't see anything but darkness... I'm running. That same black cube of black eternity... I'm running, running nonestop. I hear him following me. Chasing me. A dead end. I turn around to see him... wait is that--? "YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE" he hisses, and then... The ceiling... Oh god, what the heck was that!? The nightmare changed! I can't believe I killed Dr. Ravenhood... No, no, I didn't. It was just a dream -- a nightmare. "Aio-kun!" I call. My little sister runs up the stairs, holding her teddy, "What is it, Okami-san?" "Want to go out to the park and play?" "I'm sorry, but I and mommy wanted to go swimming today..." "Oh, that's alright, no need to be sorry, Aio..." I bite my lower lip as the urge to kill hits me again. ~~ ~~ "Aika-kun, what time is it?" I ask Aika. "5:00, Okami-san... Why?" "Oh, no, nothing." "Okay." Aika-kun pauses as she gets the newspaper. I gulp nerviously. "Hey! I-is Dr. Ravenhood the one who you went to on your free time?" "S-sure... why?" "The newspaper article says that he was murdered yesterday! The article also states that there was a wittness, Nobu Satoshi, who says that he saw a dark shadow in the room, and that the shadow then jumped out the window and ran off to the left... "Hey, that's were your house is located, Okami-kun. Do you think somekind of monster might've invaded our city-- naw, that's just silly!" "Aika-kun, what time is it?" "5:17, why?" "Excuse me... I have a meeting today, it's about to start... I have to go." "Okay, good bye Okami-kun." She gave me a weak smile. "See you soon, Aika-kun." I sigh. ' This is bad... this is really bad..'' I think as my head screams for kill. '''~~ ~~ TO BE CONTINUED ~~ ~~ Category:Iwannabe ahero